thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makenna
She belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Personality Makenna is a sweet soft spoken lioness. She's very gentle, kind, and loving. She has a lot of patience and will rarely get mad. She's very bubbly and outgoing, always trying to make friends and going on adventures. Bio Makenna's mother was one of Scars followers. She was in charge of her own hunting party, and often even left the pride lands to find food. It was on one of the times that she left the pride lands that she met Makenna's father; Four. She was at first very hostile towards him, but eventually she grew more open. Soon they became mates, but Makenna's mother had to hide this and would sneak out as often as she could. On one occasion when she came back from her trip, she was startled to find the pride rock on fire. She just made it in time to witness the fall of her great king. Angry, Makenna's mother turned on Simba. But Zira beat her to it. Simba held her down easily, and Makenna's mother quickly had second thoughts. Simba was willing to give Zira and other Scar followers a second chance, and her mother happily agreed. She continued to meet her mate and eventually became pregnant with cubs. She tried to hide it from the other lionesses but was soon found out. To her mother's surprise, Simba wasn't mad. In fact, he was thrilled at the thought of new life in the pride. Not a week after Kopa was born, Makenna and her sisters were born. Makenna's mother was thrilled, but soon after Zira came up with her terrifying plot. Kiara had just been born, but this was unknown to them. They had eyes on Kopa. Makenna's mother agreed to help her, and the two set out to do the evil deed. Of course, they were caught, but not before it was too late. Makenna's mother, Zira, and her followers were banished. But Makenna's mother didn't want this for her little cub. She knew what she had to do. She disowned her cubs and left them behind as she left for the life of an outlander. Makenna and her sisters were then given to the care of a lioness in the pride, who was currently nursing a little lioness of her own. She named all four of her cubs Zuri, Makenna, Lacey, and Kimba. Appearance Makenna is a blackish grey with a light grey crescent over one eye. Her eyes are a sky blue color. Family Macey: mother Four: father Zuri: adopted sister Lacey: sister Kimba: sister Justice: mate Tiifu: sister-in-law Mheetu: father-in-law Tango: mother-in-law Friends Kopa: the two were, at first, good friends, then after the incident, she never saw him again. Zuri: her adopted sister, but a good friend. Justice: best friends and later mates Trivia *Makenna both share a resemblance to Spear, Neo and his mother Kijinga. *She gets her black fur from her mother *She was born after the events of the first TLK movie, and around the time, Kopa was born. *She has a crush on Justice Gallery Grown_Makenna.png Makenna_adult.png jj.png|Makenna and her siblings TLK Icon.png|Makenna Category:Cubs Category:Lionesses Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Young Animals Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Characters